Jounery through the Southern Lands
by Criticaly Crazy
Summary: Kagome senses a shikon shard in the south and stop at a near by village for supplies. While gathering supplies an old man tells them of the dangers of the southern lands and also of the demon lord of the lands. I've updated my story get ready for chapter5
1. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. but I do own the other characters

'Thought'

Change in setting

"Speech" This is my first fic but what the heck  
  
Chapter One The Journey begins  
  
We meet up with Inuyasha and the gang near a village where they are stocking up on supplies. As usual Miroku is asking every beautiful women to bear his child and as usual Sango wacks him on the head with Hirokustu. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo are looking through the different shops around the village.  
  
"I think we will need these herbs, oooo and this to", Kagome said.  
  
"We don't need all this shit", Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha of course we need these stuff", Kagome said.  
  
"Instead of getting all this stuff we should be looking for the shard you sensed two days ago, plus how are you going to fit all this stuff in your bag", said Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't worry so much, after this we'll find Miroku and Sango and head for the shard in the south", said Kagome.  
  
"Yah be patient Inuyasha, if we never stopped here are supplies would have run out", said Shippo.  
  
Beside the trio an old villager over heard their conversation going to the Southern lands.  
  
"I must warn you three of the dangers in the south", the old man said.  
  
This brought forth Inuyasha's interests.  
  
"So what do you know old man, that's so dangers about the south that you're warning us about? A disease or a demon of some sort?"  
  
"I tell ye not to go to the south, the demons there are very dangerous and stronger than the demons up here but....  
  
Inuyasha cut him off "So there are more powerful demons, big deal I could kill the whole lot of them no sweat."  
  
"But ye do not understand that the demon lord of the south is said to be stronger than most demons alive today."  
  
"Wha he must be scary", Shippo said nervously.  
  
"Well sir do you have any description of this demon or his name", Kagome asked.  
  
"I do not know what he looks like, but he is called Draganustu the lord of fire and power."  
  
"We'll I don't care how powerful he is, because when I meet him he will die by my sword", Inuyasha boosted.  
  
"But Inuyasha you couldn't even beat Sesshoumaru, so how will you be able to beat this demon", Shippo said.  
  
This got Inuyasha a little pissed, he got even more pissed when Kagome back up Shippo's statement. "Thank you elder for you help, Inuyasha I think we should go and find Miroku and Sango." Just as Kagome said this there was a loud whacking sound and a cry, then a familiar "YOU PERVERT"  
  
"We'll at least we know where Miroku and Sango are."

When the three got there what they saw was Sango with the most angriest look imaginable and a clump of black and purple on the ground. "Miroku when will you ever learn," the three said.

The group decided to spend the night at the village, because a) Miroku had a serious concussion and b) to tell the others about what the elder told them about the Southern lands.

"So this Draganustu is the lord of the southern lands huh," Sango said. "If we are going to be up for a fight if we encounter him."

"It would be wise to stay alert at all time if this foe is even more powerful than Sesshoumaru," Miroku said. "Did the elder speak of anything more about this demon."

"What we told you is all that he knows," said Inuyasha. "We should leave here by day break since we don't want Naraku getting any of the other shards."

They all agreed that they would leave at day break and head out for the south and face all the powerful demons that came there way.

As the sun began to rise Inuyasha woke up the group and they were on the rode to the south read for what ever came there way

So what do you think, review please 


	2. Face off Between Inuyasha&Co and Dragoon

  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in setting  
  
Chapter Two Face off Between Inuyasha & Co. and Dragoon  
  
When are travelers left the village the sun was just coming up, now it was noon and they were nearing the border between the west and the south. So far they hadn't run in to any demons yet but they knew that there would be once they stepped over the border.  
  
"Once we cross those two tall trees we're be in the south," Inuyasha told the group. "So be on your guard and keep alert, if what that old man said is true than we're going to be in one heck of a fight." Once they passed the border Kagome decided that they should all have lunch now since they had had a small and quick breakfast. They were looking for a nice spot when Sango saw a hot spring. "Hey Kagome lets go to that hot spring I need a good bath now and we could probably set up camp here."  
  
"All right then we will make camp, Inuyasha you could get the fire wood, Miroku you can prepare lunch while me and Sango go take a nice bath and don't even think of following us Miroku."  
  
"I wouldn't think of such a thing, I am a monk you know."  
  
"Yah a monk that has low morals and a perverted mind," said Sango giving him a warning glare just to let him know that if he peeks on them there would more serious pain inflicted than what she did in the village. "And just in case Kilala watch him, if he tries to come are way you know what to do."  
  
"Do not worry Sango I'll just be making my famous stew from the supplies that we bought down at the village."  
  
"Hey Kagome can I come too," Shippo asked.  
  
"Of course Shippo, you can come."  
  
"Listen I'm gone to get fire wood." Then Inuyasha bounded into the forest searching for wood. In the forest Inuyasha was picking up some small logs when he heard something flutter into the air. He just though it was a bird, but there was something bothering about whatever it was that flew off but he didn't know what. Unknown to Inuyasha or the group that they were being watched by whatever Inuyasha heard and flew off. Its red eyes glowing and its feathers were a mix of red and gold as it watched and took note of everyone, than it flew off into the distance with grace and headed further south where he was heading for the castle of Draganustu. 'Where is that damn bird' Dragoon thought as he paced the castle grounds waiting for the spy to return from his spying. He was a dragon demon with red scales, his eyes were like a lizards, he had razor saw teeth and sharp claws on his hands and feet he wore amour around the waist area, at the top of his head was a crest (kinda like what triceratops had on his head ya know the dinosaur) in his hand was a long iron staff and at the top was a one sided battle axe. He was just about to leave when he sensed something coming. As he looked up he saw what he was waiting for 'About time he got here'. The bird landed with grace and than looked up at the demon. "Well the great phoenix Kaiser has finally arrived from his spying," Dragoon said. "So what have you seen that made Draganustu want you to spy on," he asked with little interest.  
  
"That is for Draganustu to know," Kaiser said with a powerful, mystical voice. "Where is he," he asked.  
  
"Draganustu is currently unavailable right now; he is enjoying his afternoon bath so you will have to give the information to me that was an order coming from Draganustu himself."  
  
"Fine, since you are his right hand man I will tell you all I know." "There are a group six travelers, one is an Inu Hanyou, a fox demon, but he is only a child, a small cat demon, a girl with strange clothes, a monk and a female demon exterminator." "I still have yet to find their purpose of why they are here in the Southern lands of Draganustu."  
  
"Hmmm well then I will inform the lord of these intruders, now I need you to keep an eye on them."  
  
"Yes Lord Dragoon." And with that the powerful phoenix flew off into the direction of Inuyasha and the gang, while Dragoon went to give the information to Draganustu. Kagome, Sango and Shippo had finished their bath with no monk peeking on them. As they enter camp the delicious aroma of Miroku's stew was quite overwhelming. The sight they saw was quite hilarious, right beside Miroku Inuyasha was in a puddle of drool with his mouth hanging open. Using a ladle Miroku took a sip. "Ahhh just right, ok Kagome get the bowls and spoons, I'll share out the food."  
  
Once everyone had equal share Miroku said that they should cool it....., but before he could finish Inuyasha was running up and down wailing his arms around with his tongue sticking in the air yelling.  
  
"OOOWWW THAT BURN IT BURNS" "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IT WAS THIS HOT," he yelled and pointing a finger at Miroku.  
  
"I was about to but someone had to gulp it down and starts yelling about how hot it is, sometimes Inuyasha I don't if you think with your head or your stomach." Shippo was laughing hysterically that earn him a few hits on the head by Inuyasha and that earned Inuyasha a few sits from Kagome.  
  
Once they had finished they had finished Inuyasha asked Kagome if she senses any jewel shards anywhere. When she found it she pointed south east, so the group went in that direction. "Hey Miroku doesn't it feel like your being watched," Sango asked.  
  
"Yes I have been having that feel ever since we set up camp back there, whatever it is we should keep are guard up."  
  
"Yah."  
  
Above them Kaiser was watching them but was also listening to them with his sensitive hearing. After Kaiser left Dragoon went to inform his master of this information that was given by Kaiser. He entered the main chamber and turned left where the indoor spring was located. Then he stopped at a shoji door, he lightly knocked. "Lord Draganustu Kaiser your spy has given me the information about the new arrivals you sensed coming here."  
  
From behind the shoji a calm but powerful voice spoke. "Tell me all of what Kaiser gave you."  
  
"Kaiser said that there are six of them: one is an Inu Hanyou, a fox demon, but he is only a child, a small cat demon, a girl with strange clothes, a monk and a female demon exterminator, but we still do not know there purpose here."  
  
"Hmm well then it looks like you will have to encounter them, but do not kill them that will be my decision when I have a crack at them is that understood."  
  
"Yes my lord." And with that he sped off into the forest in the search for Inuyasha and the gang. When the gang stopped the sun had nearly set and the gang was setting up camp. Tonight they were having Inuyasha's favorite ramen noodles. Miroku went off to look for wood with Sango since of hearing the dangers of the south they decided that they should go in pairs when have to do a duty. They had a nice fire going while they finished eating there food. "BURPPP ahhhhhh that was really good," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Do you have any manners Inuyasha," Kagome asked.  
  
"No does that answer your question."  
  
Kagome started to get mad at Inuyasha's rudeness and they started arguing like an old married couple. Above them Kaiser was spying on them when he senses a familiar aura he swooped down into the forest floor and almost got run over by Dragoon. "Watch where your going geese I was almost flattened," Kaiser said with annoyance  
  
"Well you can't just land right in front of me, I wasn't really expecting to see but now that I have I need to ask you where is that group of six you where talking about."  
  
"They are just yonder, if you keep going in this direction you should stumble on their camp, a question why are you going after them anyway?"  
  
"I was ordered to attack them and find out what there doing here."  
  
"Well then I'll be watching." Then Kaiser took up into the sky as Dragoon went into the direction that Kaiser pointed to him.  
  
The argument between Inuyasha end with him being sat, Miroku and Sango just shook there heads. As the spell wore off Inuyasha sensed something approaching fast. "Hey you guys we got company." With that said Kagome got her bow and arrows, Miroku had his staff ready, Sango was in her exterminator outfit, Kilala had transformed into her larger form, Shippo was hiding behind Kagome leg and Inuyasha had unsheathe Tetsusaiga. Then the figure jump out of the trees and landed in front of them.  
  
"Hmm so you must be the intruders that the spies have been talking about," Dragoon said.  
  
"What you mean we were being spied on," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Yes you were being spied on since you came into these lands and I have come to get rid of you."  
  
"Huh if you think that you can beat us that easily then got whole lot coming you bastard."  
  
"Hey we got one question for you are you the demon lord of these lands that we heard so much about," Sango asked.  
  
"No sorry for disappointing you, but I am the lord's right hand man my name is Dragoon and I was ordered to get rid of you so prepare for battle." With that he lunged forward with his axe, Inuyasha blocked the attack. As the two dueled Sango was preparing to launch her boomerang, Kagome notched an arrow on her bow. As Inuyasha made a downwards strike Dragoon dodged the attack, then what surprised the group next was when Dragoon attacked again he sent a blast of energy right at Inuyasha, which through him into a tree and splitting it in half. "Inuyasha are you ok," Kagome asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," he said  
  
It was then Dragoon heard Sango's battle cry as she launched her boomerang. He dodged it with ease, as it was coming back Inuyasha was back on his feet, he decided to keep Dragoon's attention away from the boomerang and put to him. So he attacked, which seemed to have brought Dragoon's attention to him but it was not so. Dragoon dodged the weapon as it was heading back. "So you though you could kill me that easily, since I trained with Draganustu I can sense when anything is coming my way, hmhmhm" Dragoon chuckled.  
  
"Damn bastard," Inuyasha muttered. Then he was hit by another more powerful blast of energy from Dragoon's weapon, which sent Inuyasha flying through the air.  
  
"INUYASHA," Kagome yelled.  
  
He landed in a tree and by the attack. Next Dragoon went for Sango, but Miroku block the attack with his staff giving Sango an opening to attack, but Dragoon dodged it.  
  
"Damn it can he just keep still, so far we've done absolutely nothing to him," Sango stated.  
  
"I have a plan," Miroku whispered. Just then Dragoon was about to attack when an arrow zipped through the air almost hitting him but he dodged it. He looked in the direction of which it came from.  
  
'So she's a priestess' Dragoon said in his mind just then he heard some one yell "WIND TUNNEL" then everything around him was being sucked into a hole in the monk's hand.  
  
"What's going on...," he said but was cut off when trees almost knock him off his feet. Then Dragoon sent a blast of energy at Miroku which made him close his wind tunnel with the rosary but was hit with the blast. He landed on the ground and lost consciousness. When Sango saw Miroku who wasn't moving she began to worry that she lost Miroku then she lost her worry and became blinded by rage as she lunged forward with all her strength and attacked Dragoon head on. At this Point Inuyasha had gotten out of the tree and was racing to the scene were he saw the battle unfold between Dragoon and Sango. "Inuyasha you're alright," Shippo said  
  
"Yah I'm where's Kagome," he asked  
  
"She's helping Miroku, he got hit by one of the energy blasts from Dragoon's weapon."  
  
Then they both looked at the battle in front of them, Sango was tiring quickly and Dragoon knew this so he dodged her and kicked her in the stomach knocking her out, this is when Inuyasha stepped in and slashed Tetsusaiga at Dragoon which gave him a deep cut across his chest. "Damn it I thought I got rid of you oh well I'll just have to hit you even harder."  
  
"No your wrong, because this is were it ends WIND SCAR." Then the energy blast from Tetsusaiga was coming straight for Dragoon with no escape and then Kaiser swooped down in front of the blast and teleported he and Dragoon away to Draganustu's Castle.  
  
"What just happened," Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
That was a lot longer than the first chapter hope you like it review 


	3. The Fiery, Powerful Draganustu

'Thought'

"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
Chapter Three The Fiery, Powerful Draganustu  
  
We begin were we left off with Inuyasha saying "What just happened."  
  
"Alright Inuyasha you did it," Kagome cheered.  
  
"What are you talking about, he's not dead, and he just vanished."  
  
"Inuyasha what are you talking about you destroyed him with the wind scar didn't you?"  
  
"You must have or else that means he's still alive waiting to devour us ahhhhh," Shippo said nervously.  
  
"You're such a cry baby," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"And you're a loud mouth and a jerk."  
  
"This is no time to fool around brat we have to Miroku and Sango since they're injured."  
  
'Whoa Inuyasha isn't getting angry at Shippo's remark man I think he's rubbing off of me.' Inuyasha tosses Miroku on to his back and carries Sango bridal style and head back to camp.  
  
A few minutes later both Miroku and Sango woke up felling sore and in pain. "Ahh my stomach, I feel like I want to throw up ehhhhhh," Sango said in a pain stricken voice.  
  
"Ahh my head hurts and I feel like I hit a rock wall," Miroku groaned.  
  
"Well Inuyasha tell Miroku and Sango what happened when they were unconscious," Kagome said.  
  
So Inuyasha retells the parts of the story and Kagome fills in the blanks, then I came up to the part were Inuyasha uses the wind scar to defeat his opponent. "When I unleashed the wind scar something got in the way I think it was some bird or something and then they both vanished."  
  
"Hmm," Miroku pondered. "Are there any remains that were left after you attacked?"  
  
"None that I know of," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Can you give me a better description of the so called bird or so you say that came between your attack and the demon."  
  
"I couldn't see it too clearly because of the attack of the wind scar but I had red and gold feathers and seemed pretty powerful looking."  
  
"Hmm I think I have seen such a bird but they're legendary creatures who have died out many years ago."  
  
"So what is it Miroku," Sango asked.  
  
"Well I believe what you saw Inuyasha was a phoenix."  
  
"Ah phoenix," everyone said.  
  
"But those creatures are just legends aren't they," said Sango.  
  
"Yes it is said that they are legend, but I have read about them and on one of those scrolls there was a picture of the phoenix, and the description Inuyasha told me and the rest of us I do believe that it was a phoenix."  
  
Once Miroku and Sango's wounds were wrapped with bandages they all went to sleep wondering what new foes they would meet. Back at Draganustu's castle Kaiser and Dragoon had just arrived. "Thank you Kaiser you save me from total death by the hands of that half demon," said Dragoon.  
  
"You need not thank me, I did it because we still need you here, Draganustu needs you here to be his right hand man," Kaiser said.  
  
"So it seems you had a brush with death Dragoon and came out safely," said a voice that was coming from the main chamber.  
  
"Ah Lord Draganustu, yes I did have a brush with death but thanks to Kaiser I am still alive and here to serve you."  
  
Foot steps were heard as the figure appeared from the main chamber and walked into the moon light, there stood before Kaiser and Dragoon Draganustu the Lord of the Southern Lands. He wore a white hakama that stopped above the ankle since they were covered by black boots his gi was also with (It kinda looks like Goku's shirt on drangonballz but with no undershirt), in the waist area he wore a blue belt and it was tied just at the side of his hip. He had a well muscled figure, he had pupils that were red like fire and his hair was spiked up and was a gold, blonded colour (Kinda like Goku's hair when he turns into a supersaiyan). "Lord Draganustu I will send demons to go and spy and attack the intruders," Dragoon said.  
  
"No, we will have to ignore them for now," Draganustu said calmly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I will allow the spying but there is a more important matter ahead of us, I sensed a powerful presence nearing my lands, it holds complete darkness and malice."  
  
"Well than I'll send some spies to look out for a new presences in he land my lord."  
  
"As you wish but be careful this ones powerful." And with that Draganustu left the two outside to plan on what they should do with the new intruder.  
  
Inside the castle Draganustu opened a door to a secret chamber were what stood before him was a sheathe with a blade in it with a strap to lop it around your shoulder. "Father you gave me this weapon but I have not used it guide me when I use it." (you'll find out that the blade is not a sword but something else hmmm I wonder what it could be) It was early in the morning and Sango had woken up. 'Hmm the sun will rise soon It wouldn't be bad to take a quick bath to wake you up' she thought so she took up a towel and Kagome's bathing supplies and went towards a lake where Miroku found the water to complete his famous stew. "Ahhh this is so refreshing," she said out loud. Unknown to her that a demon saw her heading for the lake and went after, also Miroku saw her leave to go and take a bath so he decided to go and "check up on her". Miroku hid behind a bush and he let his eyes gaze upon all that he could see of Sango's body. Then another thing caught his eye that drew his attention from the exterminator, the demon that followed Sango was approaching so quietly that you couldn't even hear a thing. Miroku launched himself from his hiding place which shock Sango almost half to death, at the same time the demon lunged forward to make a meal out of Sango. Miroku drew three spell scrolls attached two to it leg and one to its face and whacked it with his staff and sucked it up into his wind tunnel.  
  
"Well it's a good thing I followed you or else you would have been eaten by that lizard demon," Miroku said. Before he could say anything else he was gazing at Sango with half of her naked body out of the water.  
  
"Thank you Miro..." before she could finished she realized that Miroku was looking at her and that she was naked and showing the top half of her naked body. "AHH YOU PERVERT, when I get out of here you better be back at the camp if not I'll give Kilala the permission to tackle you to the ground, and o yah thanks for saving me, NOW LEAVE." With that he left.  
  
After the group had packed there stuff they went in the direction that Kagome pointed to. She said that they were getting closer and should hurry up to the demon possessing it. That same morning Draganustu told Dragoon and Kaiser that he will meet these intruders who almost killed Dragoon. He strapped on his blade and in a flash he was engulfed by flames of energy and flew into the morning sky with super speed. "Well now that the masters gone we have to put are plan into action Kaiser get your best spies while I'll gather a team of powerful demons to stop this intruder."  
  
"As you wish Lord Dragoon," Kaiser said. With that the phoenix vanished into thin air. Inuyasha had put Kagome on his back, Kilala transformed into her larger form to have Sango, Miroku and Shippo ride on her back as the group speeds towards their objective to get the jewel shard. "You guys the shard is just up ahead," Kagome yelled back to the others. It was then that Inuyasha stopped his ears heard that something was approaching.  
  
"Here it comes," he said.  
  
Then a large mass lifted itself from the forest floor as it towered all the trees in the forest. It was a gigantic bear demon that they had ever seen. "Holy shit," said Inuyasha.  
  
They all nodded there heads, then it attacked with its massive, sharp claws which they all dodged. Inuyasha had drawn Tetsusaiga and was posed to attack and Sango had her Hiraikostu ready. As the Bear demon was about to attack a blazing fiery light knock the bear to the ground with a crash. BOOM!!!!  
  
Everyone looked in awe and wondering what force could have done that. The demon was back on his feet and furious, he swiped at the figure but the attack never came as the figure drew his blade from its sheathe in a flash of light and sliced its arm off then sends a huge blast of energy that totally destroys the demon only leave the shikon shard which the figure grab. He landed in front of them and spoke in a powerful voice. "I am Draganustu Lord of the Southern Lands.  
  
What suspense you will see the description of his weapon in next chapter so review review review 


	4. The True Enemy and the Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co or any characters from the inuyasha series. but I do own the other characters

'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
Chapter four The True Enemy and the Alliance  
  
When we lasted left our heroes Draganustu had destroyed the gigantic bear demon and landed in front of the gang and introducing himself as the Lord of the southern Lands.  
  
"I am Draganustu Lord of the Southern Lands." "Why have you come here?" Draganustu asked.  
  
'Such power' Miroku thought 'that old man was right Draganustu is very powerful, he destroyed the demon with one swing of his blade.' 'I haven't seen a blade like that before it looks like a fang.' Yes Draganustu's blade was quite unique like Dragoon's weapon it had a decorated iron shaft at the top was a carving of a dragon's head with its mouth open. From the mouth it produced a fang like blade that was quite long and sharp.  
  
"It's none of your fucking business you bastard, now if you would be so kind to gives us that shard of the shikon jewel we will be on are way, and if you refuse I'll slice you in half," Inuyasha said.  
  
"So you are here to find the shards of the shikon jewel huh." "Well then why didn't you say so?" "But you must earn this shard by defeating me in battle Inuyasha."  
  
"How do you know my name anyway?"  
  
"Because I know your brother Sesshoumaru and my father knew yours it's that simple." "Now are you ready to fight for your precious shard or are you just afraid." Draganustu said mockingly.  
  
"Grrrr you bastard I not afraid of you so bring it on." Just before Inuyasha was about to attack Miroku stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha wait its best not to fight him," Miroku said.  
  
"Why not, we need to get that shikon shard."  
  
"Inuyasha did you see what he did with his weapon." "In one swing he totaled that bear demon, not even you alone could do that even when using the wind scar you have to aim your attack and that takes time when he can blast his opponent to nothing."  
  
Inuyasha thought for a minute of what Miroku said, but his pride got in the way he couldn't just runaway from a fight no.  
  
"Sorry Miroku but I'm still fight this bastard to get are shard back."  
  
"If that's what you wish than so be it."  
  
"Inuyasha be careful," Kagome said with concern.  
  
"I am waiting Inuyasha are you going to fight for your shard like a true warrior or are you going to chicken out."  
  
"Never," Inuyasha said and with that he lunged forward and took a swipe at Draganustu. Draganustu was already in a defensive position and blocked the attack with ease. Using Inuyasha's momentum he pushed Inuyasha back and jumped into the air. Draganustu shot balls of fire out of his hand all over the place. Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to block as many as he could but he got hit by some, thankfully he had a fire rat kimono to protect him from the fiery blasts.  
  
As Inuyasha looked up he couldn't find where Draganustu went to. "Inuyasha behind you," Kagome yelled. As Inuyasha turn around Draganustu was coming at him at full speed and punched Inuyasha in the face (ouch). Inuyasha skid on the ground with his face in the dirt.  
  
When he stopped he got up panting a huge mark where he was hit by Draganustu's fist. "Damn...Bas..tard," he said between breaths. 'Man that punch almost knocked me out.'  
  
"Hmm I thought you would have been more of a challenge, most demons I have fought over the years were more challenging but you are the easiest opponent I have ever fought," Draganustu said.  
  
"Well you haven't beaten me yet." With that Inuyasha lunged forward again swing his blade as fast as he could, but want astonished everyone was that the Tetsusaiga went right through Draganustu and that he was still standing there like nothing happened. "What in hell is going on here? Just outside the border Kaiser and his best spies are scouting the area in the air looking for any signs of an intruder, when a black mist come out of nowhere. "What type of sorcery is this," Kaiser said out loud.  
  
"I don't know," said Anadarko one of Kaiser top spies. "I'll go and check it out."  
  
He swooped down into the mist, and then they heard him scream in pain. "Anadarko," Kaiser yelled. But there was no reply. As the mist left they peered into the forest but there was no forest, all the trees were dead and on the ground lay Anadarko crippled by the poisonous mist. "Lord Kaiser what was that thing," his group of spies asked together.  
  
"I believe this is the poisonous cloud called miasma, it is so poisonous that only the strongest of demons can survive its poisnous fumes without dying. Kaiser teleported he and his spies back to the castle to inform Dragoon of the events. The battle was at a stand still, everyone was surprised that the Tetsusaiga went right through Draganustu. "So you still haven't figured it out yet have you, I am so fast that you can't even see my movement at all," Draganustu said.  
  
"What," Inuyasha said. Now he was worried that he might die since his opponent was to fast for him to attack. 'What I am I going to do now that I can't even touch him, I got one shot I have to use the wind scar and hit him directly. "Guys get out of the way."  
  
They understood that Inuyasha was about to use the wind scar which was his only hope. "I hope it works," Kagome said. Inuyasha put himself into the stance he needed to unleash the wind scar and defeat his opponent.  
  
Draganustu didn't exactly know what was coming but in was in a defensive stance ready to defend himself from another attack.  
  
"This is where it ends you bastard." "WIND SCAR." Inuyasha swung his sword and sent the massive blast of energy towards Draganustu. Draganustu was amazed at the power which the sword held but his weapon was even stronger. He positioned his blade in front of him as the blast engulfed him.  
  
"Huh, well it looks like the powerful Draganustu has been defeated," Inuyasha said with pride.  
  
"Inuyasha you did it," they all cheered except for Miroku. He had a feeling that this battle wasn't over just yet.  
  
Hey Miroku why aren't you cheering anyway," they all asked.  
  
"This was too easy, something's up." As the dust cleared their eyes widen at what they saw, Draganustu with his blade in front of him defensively and he had no injuries.  
  
"But that's impossible no demon can survive the wind scar, nobody," Inuyasha said. He was in disbelief.  
  
"A guys I'm scared," Kagome said.  
  
"Me two," said Shippo.  
  
"Me three," said Sango.  
  
"Your attack can't harm me Inuyasha because my blade is more powerful then your blade meet my weapon the Dragon Fang or the Dragonsu, the blade was made out of a fang of a very powerful dragon that my killed." He went to Totosai who made this weapon, and it was passed down to me." Before Draganustu was able to attack Kaiser had teleported himself to the battle field.  
  
"Lord Draganustu we have an emergency the dark intruder that you sensed coming has arrived in a cloud of miasma," Kaiser said.  
  
"Did he just say miasma, that means Naraku is hear and searching for the shikon shards that are in the southern lands," Sango said.  
  
"You know this demon," Kaiser said to the group. They all said yes. They told them about their journey to complete the shikon no tama and that they had to destroy Naraku before he completes the jewel and has total power.  
  
"Hmm I see, well then we must join forces to defeat this demon, I would be glad to aid you on this quest, here is your shikon shard Inuyasha your not that bad of a warrior." "My humble apologies," Draganustu said.  
  
"Don't worry about, the more help we get the better," Kagome said.  
  
"All right everyone put your hands on a part of my body then we will be teleported to Draganustu's Castle hold on." With that they were teleported to Draganustu's castle where they would plan out what they would do next.  
  
So how do you like that chapter so review


	5. Banquets, Baths, Stories and the Legend ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co or any other Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
Chapter Five Banquets, Baths, Stories and the Legend of the Sho Hun Blade  
  
In a village in the south east region of the south a demon is attacking. "ARRGG," it roared. It was an ogre who has been wreaking havoc for months, but this time he is stronger than before. In his right arm is a shikon jewel shard which made his attacks more powerful.  
  
"Aaaa run, run for your lives," a villager scream. So far it has destroyed 1/3 of the village.  
  
At the top of a ledge someone was over looking the village. His long black hair was swaying in the wind. "Kukuku what fools," he said as he jumped off the ledge and lunged himself right at the demon grabbing it by its neck.  
  
"Ar...Arg...Ah," it tried to breath but his opponent didn't let go. Instead he cut of his head in one swipe of his hand, then took out the shikon shard in his right arm, and the ogre turned to dust.  
  
"Thank you oh thank you for saving are village," the village elder said.  
  
"No need kind elder," the figure said.  
  
"Elder I saw what he did he cut the ogres head with a swipe of his hand, this is no human he's a demon," a man from the village said.  
  
"Kukuku," he laughed as he transformed into his demon form, his pupils were red his hair long and as black as night, three lizard like tails sprung out from his back. He had amour surrounding his shoulder, arms and chest and in the middle of his chest was a red eye. He jumped into the air yelling "CLOUD OF DESTRUCTION" as a massive cloud of miasma exploded around the entire area killing everything in its path.  
  
"I thank for giving me this shikon shard farewell." Kaiser and the others landed in Draganustu's castle were they saw Dragoon rounding up demon of all sorts of breeds. "A Lord Draganustu you have arrived, and with guests I see," Dragoon said.  
  
"Yes, you remember Inuyasha and his friends," Draganustu said.  
  
"Of course how could I have forgotten the encounter we had."  
  
"Well they're staying here since the enemy that has crossed the boundaries of my lands is also their sworn enemy."  
  
"Well then welcome to the castle of Draganustu."  
  
"Dragoon tell the cook to make a banquet for us all and get the servants to show where are guests are staying."  
  
"As you wish lord Draganustu," said Dragoon.  
  
"Wow what a big place you got here," Kagome said.  
  
"Yah I could store tons of candy and chocolate in here," Shippo said.  
  
"My Lord the servants are ready to show the guests their rooms."  
  
"Everyone follow me to the main chamber," Draganustu said. They all walked into the vast chamber where in front of them were six servants. Three were women and the other three were men. "Lu, Chung, and Lee show the boys here their rooms," Draganustu said. The three men servants grabbed Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo to their rooms which where down the right hall way. "Chi, Sora, and Mi show the ladies here to the rooms." The three lady servants directed Kagome and Sango to their rooms which where down the left hall way.  
  
They were all given a tour around the castle so they wouldn't get lost. As the servants showed them to the dinning room what they saw was rows and rows of food. Draganustu was seating in the middle beside him were Dragoon and Kaiser, who were waiting patiently for the guests to arrive. "Well everyone take a seat and lets dig in," Draganustu said. After that was set and done they dug in I mean literally, all that fighting really made them all hungry.  
  
About two hours later everything was gone, they all burped at the same time "BURPPP ah good eats." They all sat there for awhile then Dragoon said that he was going for a walk with Kaiser, so they went off. A servant came in telling them that the baths were ready and that they should go now. "Thank you Chi, now everyone go to your rooms there will be towels ready for you and then meet me in the main chamber," Draganustu said.  
  
They all went to their rooms and got their towels and sleeping garment except for Inuyasha of course. They went back to the main chamber where Draganustu was waiting. "Follow me," he said. They went to the north hall way and stopped at a bid shoji door. Draganustu opened it to reveal a giant indoor hot spring with at least five springs. There was no roof so you could see the night sky.  
  
"Whaaoo this is so beautiful don't you think Sango," Kagome said.  
  
"Yah it is, but there's a problem," Sango said.  
  
"And what might that be," Draganustu said.  
  
"Well where are the dividers so no one can peek on anyone who's changing."  
  
"There was not enough room for dividers and it abuse the beauty of the bath house."  
  
'I like your thinking Draganustu' Miroku thought as a hentai grin came upon his face. "Well then we will just have to turn around then," Draganustu said once they all where in the springs, the girls on the far right and the boys on the far left they started to relax. (Here comes the funny part)  
  
Unknown to the boys, Kagome and Sango were checking them out. Kagome was looking at Inuyasha for at least three minutes and certain thoughts went into her mind, then she looked at Miroku for about five seconds, then she looked at Draganustu and blushed when she saw him looking at her, she turned around. Sango was looking at Miroku for at least five minutes almost drooling when looking at him so she remembered that picture of him so she could use it later in her dreams; she took a quit peek at Inuyasha then at Draganustu who caught her as well. She turned around blushing madly.  
  
"You guys listen the girl have been checking us out for the past while," Draganustu stated.  
  
"Were they now," Miroku said in a devilish way.  
  
"Yah they were, hey Inuyasha see if they're talking about us at the moment," Draganustu said.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't resist he wonder what Kagome thought of him, so he tuned his ears to pick up what they were saying.  
  
"Man did you see Inuyasha man what a body," Kagome said. Inuyasha was red as a tomato.  
  
"Yah he's ok but Miroku's body was so well toned I jut wish he could hold me right now like that," Sango said.  
  
"Did you see Draganustu his body is more toned then them all....  
  
At this point Inuyasha had to put his ears down on his head, he informed of what the girls were saying about them and they all blushed to a deep crimson. Luckily Shippo was asleep the whole time.  
  
After they took their bath Draganustu lead them to his chamber which was probably the largest room in the castle. Shippo asked if he could tell them all a story so he agreed. They sat down by a fire and waited for the story to begin. "The story I about to tell is the story of how my father made my sacred weapon." It all began 500 years ago after the fall of the great demon that terrorized the land; my father was the ruler of theses lands and much more. He held many powers and one that he held which was his most powerful, the ability to see the future." "He knew he had to make four sacred weapons out of four sacred beasts for his four children...." Draganustu was interrupted by Shippo.  
  
"You have brothers and sisters," Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes I do Shippo," Draganustu replied. Somewhere in the southeast loomed a castle with miasma surrounding it. Within the castle Kagura was wondering where her master Naraku went off to. "I can't wait to get out of this hell hole for good, and why did we have to come here that was so important," Kagura said.  
  
"I'll show you why we are here Kagura," Naraku spoke.  
  
Startled she stepped back a few paces. "Don't scare me like that Naraku."  
  
"Follow me Kagura and I'll show you why we came here."  
  
Naraku led Kagura down a hall way and down a set of stairs where they came to a door. Naraku opened to door to reveal a well crafted and long sword. "We came all the way here for this, a sword," Kagura said with annoyance.  
  
"This is no ordinary sword Kagura this is a part of the Sho Hun blade, a sacred blade that can destroy an army of ten thousand demons in a single swipe."  
  
"You said this is just a part of the sword so where is the other," Kagura asked.  
  
"You will know soon enough, know listen and you may learn something Kagura. 550 years ago a terrible demon of immense power threatened the entire land of Japan." "Many demon warriors fought this demon whose name is unknown, but lost their lives do so." "49 years later the new demon lord of the south was willing to destroy this demon once and for all." "He and a great priest of that age teamed up and defeated the beast, but after they defeated the beast a demon took the beasts head and ran of with it." "He was the father of Kijimbo; he brought back to life the head of the beast and made a sword out the two main fangs of the beast." In the end he made the Sho Hun blade, after he created it he caused mass terror throughout the land but the power of the blade was so great it devoured him." "The great priest found he blade and gave it to the lord of the south who entrusted it to a powerful demon he believed could protect the blade, but he also was devoured by its evil power." "So the priest split the sword into two equal halves and sealing them in two mountains where no one would find them."  
  
"So how did you find this half of the sword," Kagura asked.  
  
"In my joineries I stumble upon the mountain which contained the Sho blade, I kept it." "I transformed my self into a prince of a wealthy village and searched through hundreds of scrolls until I found out about the blade." "So you see Kagura this is how I found the sword."  
  
"One last question, how come the sword never devoured you with its power?"  
  
"Because my soul is complete darkness, the sword devours the weak soul and the souls of the good but a soul of darkness it can't destroy." "Once I complete the sword and the shikon jewel my power would be infinite and no one would question my authority, muhahahahaha."

nics i got that finished, i'm not sure if I'll be able to get the next chapter up but I'll as soon as possible soooooooo review please


	6. Naraku Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co or any other Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
Chapter Six Naraku Attacks  
  
We left are group in Draganustu's chamber where he is telling them the story of his father's adventure to create the sacred blades for his children. "Then my father passed away and that is the end of the story, Draganustu said. "You all should go to bed since tomorrow we plan on what to do next." They all said goodnight and headed of to their rooms.(what you thought i was going to tell you the entire story well sorry)  
  
In the morning everyone woke up bright and early. "Ahhhh, that was the best sleep I have ever had," Kagome said.  
  
"Same here, I have never felt better," Sango said.  
  
"I wonder if the boys had a goodnight sleep too," Kagome asked herself. In the boys room Miroku and Shippo looked like they never got any sleep at all. Inuyasha was snoring the entire night which kept them both up. They tried everything, they even shoved a pillow in his mouth, but some how Inuyasha moved the pillow so that his head was lying on it. Then Miroku got an idea, he headed towards the kitchen where he found a pepper. When he returned Shippo asked him "Hey why do you have that pepper in your hand."  
  
"Well you will just have to wait and see," Miroku said.  
  
Carefully Miroku placed the pepper in Inuyasha's mouth and went back to bed, he told Shippo to pretend like they were sleeping. Then I think the entire castle was roused by what they heard. "AHHHHHHH, HOT, HOT, HOOTTTT."  
  
Inuyasha was running up and down with his mouth open wailing. "WATER NEED WATERRRRRRR." Miroku and Shippo had to put their hands over their mouths to stop from bursting out laughing.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Dragoon, and Draganustu heard the cry and thought someone was in trouble so they rush to where the boy's room is located. Then they see Inuyasha running up to them asking where he can find water. Dragoon grabbed him and through him in the garden pond, SLPASH!  
  
Miroku and Shippo came out of their room laughing hysterically while holding their stomach. Everyone was wondering what the hell is going on. "Miroku what happened," Sango asked.  
  
"Well you see hmm Inuyasha wouldn't stop snoring for the entire night, Shippo and I couldn't get barley any sleep. So I went into the kitchen and found a pepper went back into are room and placed it in Inuyasha's mouth and then I guess you know what happened."  
  
"I'm going to kill you two if it's the last thing I do ARRGGG," Inuyasha roared. A few minutes later they all got dressed and went into the dinning room and ate breakfast while discussing their plan of action.  
  
"Alright, the first thing we do is to find where Naraku is residing," Draganustu said. Kaiser teleported in the courtyard and flew to the main chamber. "Ah Kaiser your back," Draganustu said.  
  
"Yes and I have important news, a village in the southeast has been totally destroyed by a cloud of miasma." "All the villagers are dead, and there was an aura of power that was similar to the shikon shards."  
  
"That means that Naraku was there and he must have found a shikon shard already damn it," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hmm, that might also mean that Naraku is residing in the southeast, Kaiser go back to that village you saw and see if my theory is correct." "When you find his castle transform into something that not even Naraku could care about," Draganustu said.  
  
"I will my lord and I will find out if he has another purpose here."  
  
Then Kaiser teleported back to the village and looked around to see if Naraku's castle is in the southeast region.  
  
"So now what you guys, what do we do next," Sango asked.  
  
"Well I have an idea, how about my group heads of and find the rest of the shikon shards in the south and you guys can build up a army of demons and spy on Naraku to see what he is doing next," Kagome stated.  
  
"Not a bad idea, why not I think that is the best thing that we can do now," Draganustu said. Kaiser was looking but still he couldn't find where Naraku's castle was. He went further southeast then he saw a cloud of miasma that was built up in a certain area. Using a barrier he passed through without getting poisoned. Looking down he could see the castle. He land near the castle and transformed into a mouse and ran in the direction of the castle.  
  
Naraku had told Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku to wait for him outside, while he retrieves something of importance. Kaiser followed Naraku undetected closely. He follows him to a descending stairway to a door where he opens it to reveal a sacred sword. Kaiser senses its tremendous dark energy 'I have not felt this energy since the Sho Hun blade was created, wait the energy is similar and the blade is similar.' 'Oh no I must warn the others. With a pop he vanished, Naraku didn't hear the sound so he went back outside with the blade at his side. "Let's go," he said. "Where to anyway," Kagura asked. "Kanna show the fool where we are going. Kanna lifted up her mirror to show everyone where they were headed. In the mirror they saw Inuyasha and his group conversing with some demon that had never seen before. With that a cloud of miasma engulfed them and formed into a twister and then vanished along with everyone inside it. "Alright you guys are you already and packed with what you need," Kagome asked. They all said that they had everything and were ready to go. "Hopefully you find the rest of the shikon shards before Naraku does," Dragoon said. Before the group left the main chamber there was a pop and a mouse appears in front of Kagome. "EEEPPP," she screamed.  
  
"What wrong with you wench, you scared of a mouse," Inuyasha said.  
  
"No it just, it just startled me," she replied.  
  
Then the mouse transformed into the phoenix they all new, Kaiser. "Sorry about scaring you like that," he said.  
  
"It's a habit, he does it all the time to me to," Dragoon said. Kaiser gave him a glare.  
  
"I have important news to tell you all Naraku is heading here, and he possesses a part of the Sho Hun blade."  
  
"So Naraku coming here is he and with a sword, so what my Tetsusaiga can probably slice it in half," Inuyasha said without much concern. "Hey what wrong with you guys," he said to Draganustu, Dragoon and Kaiser.  
  
"You're a fool Inuyasha Naraku holds a half of the Sho Hun blade, you'll be killed," Dragoon said.  
  
"What is so amazing about this Sho Hun blade anyway?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Remember the story I told you all when I started I talked about the great demon of evil that terrorized the land, well let me tell what happened."  
  
Draganustu told them of the demon and how his father and a powerful priest defeated the demon, and how its head was stolen and brought back to life. He told of the two fangs the demon used to craft the two blades and how it wreaked havoc.  
  
"So this blade has the power to destroy ten thousand demons in a single swipe, but Naraku only possesses one half of the blade," Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, even one half possesses enough power to wipe us all out in one swipe," Kaiser said.  
  
"Well bring it on, I'm not scared of this sword," Inuyasha said. Then Draganustu senses a powerful presences approaching.  
  
"You guys I think he's here."  
  
They all ran outside to see a cloud of miasma heading in their direction. Kilala transformed into her larger form, Sango held Hiraikostu in her hand ready to let it go, Miroku had his staff read, Kagome had her bow and arrows, Shippo as usual was hiding behind her leg, Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga drawn, Dragoon had his battle axe in hand and Draganustu stood in place without his weapon drawn yet.  
  
A twister came down from the cloud then dispersed revealing Naraku, Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku. Sango was still heartbroken to see her brother still under control of that monster. "Kohaku," she mumbled.  
  
"Ah Inuyasha I see you have some new companions, are they just as weak as you are," Naraku said coolly.  
  
"You have trespassed on my lands demon and now you must pay the price of death," Draganustu spoke threateningly. "If you wish to live I say that you leave now."  
  
"Oh of course lord of these lands of course I will but I have to do something first, which is to destroy these fools that you are protecting and takes their shikon shards."  
  
"I don't think so," Draganustu said.  
  
"Then you shall die with them." As of on cue Kagura opened her fan and shot out her wind blades. Everyone dodged the attack, the gang split up into small groups, Dragoon and Kaiser took on Kagura, Miroku and Sango took on Kohaku, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala took on Kanna and Draganustu and Inuyasha took on Naraku.  
  
"WIND BLADES," Kagura yelled sending the blades right at Dragoon but Kaiser teleported him above Kagura. "Hey where did they go?"

"Up here you bitch," Dragoon yelled and brought his axe down but Kagura got out of the way.  
  
Back with Sango and Miroku, Kohaku was attacking relentlessly with his ball and scythe. Miroku would block the attack with his staff while Sango attacked with her katana. "Kohaku try to remember who I am, I'm your sister Kohaku," Sango yelled in vain. Kohaku didn't hear her at all he just kept attacking. "Sango it's no use he won't listen to you," Miroku said while dodging the ball end of Kohaku's weapon. "Well I'm not giving up on him yet, Kohaku listen," Sango said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Kagome, Kilala and Shippo were having a hard time with Kanna since she could use her mirror and redirect their attacks. "Fox fire," Shippo yelled the attack went straight at Kanna, she turned her mirror and absorb the attack and fired it right back at them. Kilala block the attack, and charged at Kanna. 'Maybe this attack will work, since Kanna so far has redirected energy attacks' Kagome thought. Kilala was just about to attack when Kanna withdrew apart of her soul weakening Kilala.  
  
"Kilala nooooooo," Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kilala, Shippo cried.  
  
Kagome notched an arrow to her bow and fired it at Kanna's mirror which released Kilala soul back into her body.  
  
"Grrmmmm," Kilala moaned.  
  
Kagome and Shippo ran to Kilala to see if she was alright. When they looked up Kanna was gone.  
  
Now Inuyasha and Draganustu faced off against Naraku. Naraku drew forth the Sho blade from his waist. "Inuyasha do you know what this is that I hold," Naraku said.  
  
"Yah Draganustu the demon over there told me about the Sho Hun blade which you have in your hand," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well then you should know of its power." Naraku jumped into the air and swipe the sword in the direction of the two demons, sending a blast of tremendous energy at the two.  
  
"Brace yourself," Inuyasha said holding Tetsusaiga defensively, but Draganustu just stood there. 'What is that fool thinking' Naraku said in his head. Just then Draganustu drew firth his Dragonsu and deflected the blast of energy right back at Naraku.  
  
"What's going on," Naraku said. 'How could a simple weapon deflect the energy of the Sho blade? Naraku dodged the reflected attack. "How could your weapon deflect my attack?"  
  
"Simple my blade is a sacred weapon like your own," Draganustu said as Naraku landed. "Now let's begin DRAGON CLAW a blast of energy emitted from Draganustu's weapon in the form of a claw like attack. Naraku dodged the attack but was surprised as Inuyasha slashed at him from the side, just barley scratching him. Inuyasha landed gracefully on the ground ready to attack again. Draganustu lunged forward quickly and slashed his blade at Naraku, who blocked the attack.  
  
Inuyasha ran to the side then ran towards to two combatants. He jump and made a downwards slash at Naraku, who saw the on coming attack and dodged it.  
  
The fight between Kagura and Dragoon was quite a spectacle, they were both evenly matched but neither would give up. "You're not bad Kagura, Dragoon said.  
  
"Likewise, now enough of this small talk and let's fight," Kagura said. She launched three tornados at Dragoon. He braced himself and was swept into the tornados. "This may be my chance to defeat her." The winds of the tornados propelled him towards Kagura, and then he sent a massive blast of energy towards Kagura which made contact.  
  
"Ahhhh," she screamed.  
  
"Alright I got her," Dragoon said.  
  
Kagura pulled out her feather and flew off grabbing Kanna as well.  
  
Sango got the upper hand in the battle with her brother and pinned him down so he wouldn't move. "Kohaku listen to me try to remember please," Sango pleaded. Miroku watch the scene, he felt heartbroken to watch she and her brother to suffer so much. He then felt that something was wrong he ran to Sango yelling "Sango watch out." Unknown to Sango Kohaku had grab her sword which she threw down beside her and was about to kill her when Miroku pushed her out of the way, nearly getting himself killed .  
  
"Sango are you ok," he asked.  
  
"Yes I am," she said.  
  
Then Kagura's feather came down and she pulled Kohaku into the feather and flew off.  
  
The battle with Naraku was heating up as Naraku sent another blast of powerful energy at the two demon warriors. Draganustu blocked while Inuyasha attacked. "Die you bastard," Inuyasha yelled. Naraku got hit by this attack but regenerated himself.  
  
"Well I am quite impressed by your powers Inuyasha and Draganustu but this is where the battle ends." Naraku reveal an almost complete shikon no tama.  
  
"He has almost completed it," Draganustu stated.  
  
"Now I will transfer a portion of the shikon no tama power to the sword." The Shikon no tama glowed in a pink light, then the Sho blade also started glowing in the same light. "Now you two and the rest of you shall die." With that he shot an immense blast of energy.  
  
"Everyone head into the castle," Draganustu said. "Kaiser get into the castle and make a powerful barrier to protect it."  
  
"Yes my lord," Kaiser said and he was off. Everyone was heading towards the castle.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha there's no time to lie around we got to get moving."  
  
"Right," he said. And they were off. Dragoon had the door open as they ran in.  
  
"Kaiser now," Dragoon said. Kaiser focuses all his power on making a barrier to protect the castle.  
  
"Fools you will all die," Naraku said.  
  
Then a powerful golden aura surrounded the entire castle, when the blast hit the castle shook.  
  
"Arrgg hold on everyone," Dragoon said.  
  
As the smoke cleared, the castle was still intact, and then everyone rushed out to attack Naraku head on. Sango was the first to attack launching Hiraikostu at Naraku, who dodged the attack. Kagome shot two arrows which grazed Naraku and weakened him a bit. Dragoon slashed at him which made contact. Inuyasha sent the wind scar which Naraku barely dodged. Draganustu used his attack called the flame saber to slash Naraku.  
  
"Arrrrgggg, I'll be back and with the completed Sho Hun blade and kill you all, with that he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.  
  
"Well that's finally over," Kagome said. A few hours later after they cleaned their wounds Draganustu summoned Inuyasha's group to the main chamber.  
  
"So why did you bring us back here now," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I have called you all to show you something that I have not shown to many," Draganustu said.  
  
He led them to the back of the castle where on a ledge they saw two pillars overlooking the cliff. "These are the tombs of my father and of the great priest."  
  
"There tomb stones," Miroku said as they walked up towards the two stones.  
  
"Yes, the one on the left is my fathers, if you remove the stone you would be teleported to his gravesite, the one on the right is of the great priest who helped my father in the great battle."  
  
Miroku went to pray for the dead priest, as he was praying the tomb stone started to glow in a blue energy. "What's going on," Miroku said.

Whoa, what will happen next, find out in my next chapter, so review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Miroku's New Power and the Voyage to Lig...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co or any other Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting

Here is a small summary for you we get to meet two of Draganustu's siblings in this chapter hope you like them to.  
  
Chapter seven Miroku's New Powers and the Voyage to Lighting Mountain  
  
When we lasted left our hero's Miroku was praying at the great priests tomb stone when it started to glow in a blue energy. "What's going on," Miroku said. Then the light grew brighter, everyone was covering their eyes with their arms except Miroku. Then Miroku saw a figure approach him.  
  
"You must be Miroku," the figure spoke. "I have heard much about you in the otherworld."  
  
"How do you know who I am," Miroku asked.  
  
"You father told me all about you and how he misses you very much, your parents watch over you everyday Miroku."  
  
Miroku had tears streaming down his eyes. "Who are you," he asked.  
  
"I am the great priest Tadashi, and I have come to give something of importance." "I have come to tell you of where the Hun blade is located, and give you my powers to guide you."  
  
Inuyasha and the rest were wondering what was going on. "Can anyone see Miroku anywhere," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He was engulfed by the light," Draganustu said. Sango was worried that something bad had happen to Miroku so she walked towards the light.  
  
"Miroku where are you," she yelled.  
  
On the other side of the light Tadashi was transferring his powers to Miroku. Miroku felt warm inside and he felt different somehow but didn't know how. "The transfer is done, you know what to do." With a flash of light he disappeared. Sango stretched out her hand towards the light, and then felt something, the light disappeared and she found her hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku what just happened," Sango asked.  
  
"The great priest spoke to me and gave me his powers, he told me of my parents and how they are watching over me."  
  
"Wait a second, that great priest gave you a perverted, black mailing no good monk his great holy powers," Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's what I said didn't I," Miroku replied. "He also told me of where the Hun blade is it's a place called Lightning Mountain."  
  
"Hmm, you guys I have a plan," Draganustu said. "We'll split up into groups, me Miroku, Dragoon and Kaiser will go to Lightning Mountain while the rest of you go and look for the shikon shards."

So everyone got ready for their journey that they would each take. As Miroku was packing the possession he needed he noticed how Draganustu was well nervous, but didn't think anything of it.  
  
Once they where all ready to go they said their goodbyes and went different paths, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Kilala went off to the southern path while the others went to the southwestern path. With Draganustu's group, Miroku is still wondering why Draganustu is nervous, being a demon lord and all he should be calm like Sesshoumaru, but he's nervous. "Draganustu may I ask why you are well nervous," Miroku asked.  
  
"He does not need to tell you what's wrong with him," Dragoon said.  
  
"It's okay Dragoon, Miroku you will find out why I am nervous, it's because of Lightning Mountain."  
  
This puzzled Miroku even more, he decide he would find out when he got there. "Miroku get on my back," Draganustu said. Miroku got onto his back wondering why, Kaiser grabbed Dragoon by the shoulders with his talons. "Hold on Miroku," with that Draganustu fiery aura engulfs Miroku and himself and flew off in the direction of Lightning Mountain behind them Kaiser was holding on to Dragoon.  
  
Miroku clung with dear life so that he wouldn't slip off. "Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard, it's further south," Kagome said as she pointed in the direction where she sense the shard.  
  
"The quicker we get there, the one less shard Naraku gets, Kagome get on my back," Inuyasha said. Kagome got on and he raced towards the direction Kagome pointed to. Sango road on Kilala, she had a view of the country side. She could just make out the sea which was up ahead.  
  
"Hey you guys we're nearing the sea," Sango said. When they reached the sea they looked in awe at its beauty.  
  
"I wish I could take a dip in that water right now," Kagome said.  
  
"We can't wench we got shards to find," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha got a point, we can come here after we find the shard," Sango said. As the group started walking parallel to the sea Kagome felt the shikon shard again but it was stronger now, and it was coming from the sea.  
  
"Ahh you guys I sense the jewel shard it's coming from the sea."  
  
"Is it coming out of the water," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yah and it coming towards us fast," Kagome said. Just then a water tornado came up from the sea, it was huge. It spiraled up until it dispersed revealing a figure, it was a demoness. She had pearly white skin; she had armored bands around her arms and legs with dorsal fins stick out of her arms. She wore a blue coral breast plate and a small amount of armor around her mid section. On the top of her head she wore a blue coral crown with different jewels, and in the middle was a shikon jewel shard.  
  
"Who are you and why do you come near the waters of Umi," She asked.  
  
"To get the jewel shard that you have, so hand it over," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Jewel shard, which one I have many shards of jewels," Umi said.  
  
"Kagome where's the shard," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's the jewel in the middle of her crown," Kagome said.  
  
"Alright, know give us the shikon jewel shard now."  
  
"Ohhh so you mean that jewel shard well your not getting it."  
  
"Fine then we'll do it the hard way." Inuyasha jumped in the air and unsheathe Tetsusaiga and slashed at the demoness. (You will find out her name later) She took a coral like shell from her waist and it transformed with a blue light into a Trident. She blocked Inuyasha attack and she trusts her Trident upwards. Inuyasha blocked it, but one of the three ends of the Trident extended piercing through Inuyasha chest. "AHHHH you bitch arrgg."  
  
"What wrong doggy can't take the pain," She said. Then she heard a battle cry "Hiraikostu" and a giant boomerang was sailing towards her. She let go of Inuyasha who fell to the ground and dodged the boomerang. 'Where did that come from' she though but was cut short when the boomerang came right back at her. She dodged it again and looked at where it went to, she saw Sango catching the Hiraikostu  
  
"I have had enough toying around now you all shall perish TSUNAMI WAVE," Umi yelled. She raised her Trident which brought forth a giant wave, she then dropped her Trident making the wave go crashing down on or heroes.  
  
"Kagome, Shippo get on now," Inuyasha yelled. Sango got on Kilala and she flew into the air. Inuyasha was running for dear life but the wave caught them all sending them crashing to the ground. The wave destroyed everything in its path, leaving a muddy landscape.  
  
"Well that's over with I can go back to my waters without any trouble," Umi said. Just as she was about to turn around she saw movement in the mud. Inuyasha was lifting Kagome and Shippo and Kilala pulling Sango out of the mud.  
  
"Ah my hair all muddy," Kagome said. "This will take forever to get out.  
  
"Quit complaining right now we got more important things like staying alive," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well it seem s that you are more persistent than I thought, well then I'll just have to try harder," Umi said. When we last left the Draganustu and the others they where headed for lightning mountain where the Hun blade would be located. "So how are you feeling Miroku," Draganustu asked.  
  
"Actually I feel great, I've never flown through the air this fast in my life and it feels great," he replied.  
  
"You won't be saying that when we get to lightning mountain," Dragoon said. "And it's coming up right now." Ahead of them they saw a dark towering mountain with a large thunder cloud surrounding it lightning flashed every now and then, thunder roaring throughout the area. The top of the mountain was covered by the ominous clouds which were pitched black.  
  
"Lightning Mountain, it has been years since I came here," Draganustu said. "We must be careful the mountain is very dangerous."  
  
'Is this why Draganustu looked nervous' Miroku thought, he didn't realize that they were very close to the mountain until a lightning bolt flashed before them. "Ahhh whoa that startled me half to death." Above the clouds at the top of the mountain there stood a giant tower. Inside that tower a figure was looking at a crystal ball in it he saw Draganustu and the others. "So you have come with friends little brother, well it looks like I am going to have to get rid of you all." With that the figure climb to the window and flew down towards the unsuspecting people below.

So how do you like sorry for the delay but at least I finished this chapter so review please. 


End file.
